


Текила-бум

by Everwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Ода текиле и всеобщему разнузданному пьянству





	Текила-бум

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest для Asahi Fucking Team  
> Я не умею в рейтинг. Простите -_-'

  
Жарко.  
  
Потолок плавал из стороны в сторону и ни в какую не желал становиться на место. Ощущения были странные. Кажется, приятные. Асахи еще не определился. На заднем фоне шумели многочисленные голоса. Он узнавал их, отстраненно отмечал: вот горланят похабные песни Танаки, вот Цукишима что-то возмущенно выговаривает Куроо по телефону, Кагеяма с Хинатой опять сцепились… Асахи прикрыл глаза, но так ощущения становились пакостными, слишком липкими, голова ощутимо кружилась. Лучше уж рассматривать сероватый потолок. Но вместо этого в поле зрения возникло лицо Нои. Близко. Горячее дыхание обдало лоб.  
  
– Не уплывай, Асахи.  
  
На щеках Нои лихорадочный, пьяный румянец. А губы – в трещинках.  
  
Асахи механически облизнулся, язык показался шершавым, словно наждачка.  
  
– Еще не уплыл, - ответил Асахи, запоздало соображая, что Ноя забыл привычное обращение.  
  
Душно.  
  
Голова тяжелая, поднять ее трудно, шея словно отказывалась сотрудничать.  
  
– Совсем не умеешь пить, Асахи, – рассмеялся Дайчи. Да никто из них не умеет, серьезно, подумал Асахи.  
  
Только посмотрите на этот пьяный сброд.  
  
На столе перед ним был очередной шот. Зелено-желтый, словно слоями залили желе. Асахи потянулся, но пару раз промахнулся, чем вызвал новую волну смеха. Губы разъехались в улыбке, но он больше догадался, чем почувствовал.  
  
Вкуса алкоголя Асахи уже не чувствовал. Сначала еще различал в шотах составляющие, но сейчас все было на один вкус. Идет хорошо, в глотке не застревает, обратно не возвращается – и ладно. Кажется, этот был последним. В доме не осталось достаточно трезвых людей, которые могли бы еще сварганить что-то подобное.  
  
Ноя упал рядом, развалился вальяжно. Асахи засмотрелся на изящные кисти, скользнул взглядом по предплечью, выше, уткнулся взглядом в тонкую ключицу, выглядывающую из растянутого ворота футболки. Подняв взгляд он столкнулся с другим: пьяным, горячим, жадным. Жаждущим.  
  
Жарко.  
  
Асахи отвел взгляд.  
  
Саэко уже учила всех желающих как надо пить текилу. Акитеру рядом поддакивал и пьяно хихикал, чем вызывал негодующие взгляды брата, все еще не отлипающего от телефона. Саэко слизнула соль с ладони, проглотила текилу как воду, вгрызлась в сочную дольку лайма – брызнул сок.  
  
– А нас не так учили! – сказал Акитеру и принялся показывать, как надо, щедро посыпая солью вытянутую руку Саэко.  
  
Асахи покосился на Ною. Тот жадно вгрызался в дольку лимона, даже не морщась. Облизнувшись, он улыбнулся, кивнул на веселящуюся парочку.  
  
– Не хочешь попробовать?  
  
Хотел. Очень.  
  
Внезапно поднялся шум, гвалт стоял такой, что Асахи не слышал свои и так не особенно ясные мысли. Саэко и Акитеру упоенно целовались, забыв обо всем на свете. Танака уже дрых без задних ног и ничего не видел. Зато видел Цукишима.  
  
– Господи, надеюсь, я это не вспомню, – на удивление трезво сказал он и рыкнул что-то в телефон, который, кажется, благополучно разрядился. Цукишиме это не мешало.  
  
Асахи подхватил щепоть соли, оттянул ворот футболки Нишинои, высыпал на ключицы, удивился, что пальцы не дрожали. Стекло холодило разом взмокшую ладонь. Асахи провел языком, широко, собирая соль и пот, до самого уха. Текила обожгла нёбо и горло, жгучей волной прокатилась по телу. Горячие губы накрыли губы. Асахи не помнил, кто потянулся первым. Асахи помнил, что вокруг – куча народу.  
  
Да пофиг.  
  
Вкус ударил сразу, разом, словно рецепторы очнулись. Губы у Нишинои были сладкими от чего-то выпитого, алкоголем шибало сразу по всем частям тела, руки не слушались: поддеть край футболки удалось далеко не с первого раза.  
  
Тонкие пальцы обхватили запястье – не смогли сомкнуться. Ноя отстранился, Асахи потянулся следом. Куда, куда, только начали же. Ноя потянул его за собой, безумно улыбаясь.  
  
– Пошли, пошли, – шептал, словно боялся, что подведет голос. Асахи послушался беспрекословно.  
Ноя повёл его куда-то в глубь дома. Асахи особо не интересовался временным пристанищем воронов и потому даже не пытался понять, куда они шли. Все сейчас казалось одинаковым лабиринтом. Абсолютно реальными были только горячие пальцы на запястье и сладко-соленый вкус на губах, который постоянно хотелось снять языком и растереть по выступающим позвонкам. Асахи потянулся свободной рукой, прижался пальцами к загривку, промял, зная, что останутся синяки. Ноя зашипел, выгнулся, обернулся рывком, прижался вплотную.  
  
– Тут… немного осталось, - выдохнул совсем близко. Асахи облизал сухие губы, задел чужие, вжался ртом, вылизал, выбрал все, что осталось от текилы, от соли. Собирая остатки мыслей, оттолкнул Нишиною: давай, веди, куда ты там хотел?  
  
Действительно недалеко. Пара шагов и неприметная серая дверь приветливо распахивается. Где-то в конце коридора мелькнула знакомая блондинистая шевелюра, но у Асахи не получилось испугаться. Страх и робость словно вымыло литрами алкоголя. Это аукнется утром и потом ему будет адски плохо, но сейчас ему хорошо. А будет еще лучше.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась. Звук сухой и звонкий.  
  
Ноя толкнул Асахи, почти упал на него сам, вцепился в футболку намертво. Они потянулись друг к другу навстречу, Асахи неловко ткнулся губами Ное в висок, они столкнулись носами, замерли на миг. Помедленнее. Торопиться же некуда.  
  
Асахи пальцами обвел выступающие позвонки, обхватил шею, заставив Ною запрокинуть голову, губами прижался к ключицам, сжал зубы, не особо понимая, что делает. Хотелось… хотелось – всего Ною, здесь, сейчас, разом. На языке было солоно.  
  
Ноя выдрался, выцарапался из почти сомкнувшихся объятий, рванулся вперед, не то поцеловав, не то укусив, задрал футболку Асахи прижался горячим ртом к животу, языком провел под ребрами и ниже. Асахи стукнулся затылком о дверь, застонал сквозь зубы. Потолок здесь вращался точно так же, как и в общем зале. И губы у Нишинои были горячие-горячие. И ладони – тоже. Пальцы быстрые, пока расстегивал ремень на джинсах – совсем не дрожали. Дыхание – горячее. И рот – тоже. Господи…  
  
Асахи зажмурился, закусил губу: в соседних комнатах кто-то мог быть. А, плевать.  
  
Мысли в голове смешались, слиплись в один ком и исчезли разом. Реальность вокруг стала острой, яркой, словно он на мгновение протрезвел. Темная, маленькая комната, саднящие лопатки, пальцы, казалось, намертво запутавшиеся в густых волосах, стоны, шепот, горячие быстрые пальцы на бедрах, на ягодицах, тяжелый плотный ком в низу живота, напряжение, расходящееся по телу волнами, подбивающее под слабеющие колени.  
  
– Ноя, - удалось протянуть, вытолкнуть сквозь сжатое стонами горло. Ответный взгляд обжег не хуже текилы. Нишиноя провел языком еще раз и мир померк окончательно.  
  
Он всплывал вспышками потом, обрывками реальности.  
  
Асахи помнил бледную спину под ладонями. Разлет лопаток, в которые утыкался носом, и что кожа была соленая тоже, особенно на загривке у кромки волос. Помнил, как ладони легко ложились на твердый живот, оглаживали сильные бедра. И было хорошо и пьяно, жарко до одури. Помнил, что кожа была влажная от пота, но это совсем не мешало. Помнил, как сильные ноги обхватывали его за талию, как щеки были горячие от румянца, а яркие глаза, которые смотрели столь цепко и пристально в любое другое время, тогда закатывались от удовольствия и Ноя гнулся, выгибался ему навстречу, терся всем телом и просил еще, еще, еще…  
  
Нишиноя уснул первым. Измученный, вылюбленный до синяков. На шее – засосы. Асахи же долго не мог провалиться в сон. Лениво думал, что утро будет незабываемое. Ночь вот, может и забудется: реальность все еще казалась зыбкой, картонной. Залитый алкоголем мозг слабо реагировал на раздражители: приглушенные звуки за стенами, смутную пока боль, усталость во всем теле, горячее дыхание, расходящееся мурашками от локтя.  
  
Асахи подумал, что здорово было бы повторить. Еще раз.


End file.
